It Just Started as a Visit
by WolfPuppy
Summary: Sara's old friend is coming for a visit... GriSar GregOC NickOC WarCat


**Summary: **Sara's old friend is coming for a visit... GriSar GregOC NickOC WarCat

Sara was leaning over a table looking at all the evidence of a new case that she had just gotten. She had went out into the feild and gotten pictures as well as evidence to send to trace. She was waiting on that report as well. Greg came in with a big smile on his face. "Hey Sara, got your results on that blue fiber. It's cotton with blue dye." Greg laid the report in Sara's hand.

"Hmm well blue dye doesn't come on normal clothes that you buy so this person loved to mess around with their clothes?" Sara questioned to no one really. "Righto and the DNA was no match to anyone sooooo dead end?" Greg put his hands on the table looking at the pictures of a young woman that had blood all over her face and chest. Sara shook her head. "No...it's just begun."

Catherine walked in. "Sara you have a visitar in the lobby." She said and then left quickly because she had to read over her collegues work on a case before turning it into Ecklie for the court. Sara blinks and walks to the lobby with Greg a few steps behind her. A girl that looked about 22 was standing in the lobby wearing a black skirt that reached her mid-thighs, a loose blue spagetti strapped tank top, and black sandals. The girls long brown hair reached her mid-back and had blond streaks in it. She also had blue and green eyes. Sara suddenly squealed making everyone stop and look over as she ran and hugged the girl.

The girl screamed and hugged her back tightly. "Oh my god Anjela! What are you doing here!" Sara exclaimed. The girl, Anjela, smiled at Sara. "I got time off from the crime lab." Sara smiled. "You mean you work in a crime lab too?" Anjela nodded. Sara looped her arm with Anjela's and started walking with her. "Ok Anjela this is Greg, Greg this is my best friend Anjela." Greg was looking Anjela up and down with his eyes as though he was undressing her without touching her. Anjela smiles and held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you.."

Greg smiled shaking her head. "Good to meet you too" Sara then drug Anjela away from Greg introducing her to Grissom, Catherine, Nick, and Warrick. "Hey I know you, your that really smart CSI in GreenWater right?" Warrick said when he finally remembered where he knew her name. Anjela smiles and nods. "Yeah..." They were sitting in the break room. Anjela was between Sara and Greg. Beside Sara was Grissom, then Catherine, then Warrick and then Nick.

Nick smiled. "Maybe you should work here for a while...we could use a little help." Anjela smiles and shrugs. "Sure..." Everyone at the table smiled. This was going to be a great relationship.

**1 month later**

Anjela was out in the feild alone taking pictures and such. She was wearing tight kakhi pants, black boots, and a red tank top. Her hair was in a tight frenchbraid. She heard footsteps and smiled, turning around. Her smiled faultered when she saw it wasn't Greg who was suppose to be coming. It was a man who was wearing a skimask and he had a gun pointed at her. "Place your gun on the ground..."

Anjela slowly reached for the gun at her side and laid it on the ground, never taking her eyes off the gun pointed at her. "Slide it over here" He told her once she stood up fully. Anjela kicked it over to the guy. He leaned down and picked it up. "Turn around." Anjela turned around and could hear his footsteps starting to her. A cloth was put over her mouth and she struggled to get it off. Suddenly everything around her went dark and she went unconsious.

Greg pulled up onto the crime scene and saw the kit and smiled. Anjela was already there. He then started to try and find her but couldn't He saw a cloth on the ground and picked it up instantly smelling clorphorme. His eyes widen and he got onto his walkie talkie. "Guys we have a problem! Anjela has been kidnapped!" He yelled into it.

About 15 minutes later other cars pulled up and saw Greg leaning against his car, a grim look on his face. Sara ran over instantly, tears in her eyes. "It can't be true Greg! Please it has to be a joke!" Greg shook his head. "It's not...I'm so sorry Sara." Sara started crying. She couldn't believe it. Nick's kidnapping was enough but now it was her best friend! Everyone bowed their head before getting to work on collecting evidence.

Anjela woke up later and groaned as she sat up. She looked around and everything was dark. She sat up and then figured out she was on a bed. She couldn't see anything and all she could do was...wait.

Greg was looking at the photos from the crime scene. He sighed and laid his head on the table, silent tears going down his cheeks. "Greg! Get in here now!" Sara's voice broke through the silent room. Greg's head shot up and he wiped away his tears and ran after Sara. They walked into a room that had many computers. Grissom was sitting in front of one, hooking something up.

Suddenly a screen came on and said 'Congradulations Csi's you have just won a chance to see a woman die slowly' Their eyes widen and clicked the happy face that had an arrow pointed to it and writing that said Click me to find out who the lucky person is. Once they did click on it they saw something that mortified them. It was Anjela sitting on a bed in a small room. There was a door but it looked boarded up. The window as well. Sara started crying into Grissom's shoulder as he held her. Greg just froze looking at the screen. Catherine was crying into Warricks shoulder. Nick just looked down and his shoulder's shook.

Anjela squeezed her eyes when a light went through the room. She finally got to see what her situation was. She stood up looked around unaware of people watching her every move. She walked to the door and examined it slowly before kicking it really hard. She broke through two boards but also broke her ankle. She got onto her knees and started to try and get the other boards off.

Sara was watching Anjela. She knew Anjela got hurt because she was limping on her ankle but didn't know how much. The others were trying to figure out where she was and who kidnapped her. ( ok this might be cheesy but please deal with me ) Sara started cheering when Anjela broke through the rest of the boards and opened the door. Sunlight came into the small room. Greg came running in hearing Sara cheering. "What? What?" He asked quickly. Sara pointed at the screen, showing Anjela limping out of the room. "We have to send people out to find her!" Greg nods quickly and then runs off. The whooooole office was excited, even Ecklie. Anjela had found her way into so many hearts.

**A couple of months later**

Everything was great! Anjela's ankle was healed, Warrick and Catherine were going out, Sara and Grissom were getting married after the man finally told her that he loved her, and Nick had found a girlfriend who he was going to ask to marry him real real soon. The only thing that didn't happen...was Greg making his move on Anjela. Everyone except Anjela knew he liked her.

Greg loved everything about her. Her smile, the way she talked and laughed, the way she worked, the way she thought...the way well you get the point. He was just so scared to talk to her. Catherine looked at Greg who was sitting in the break room reading a book. Everyone might have thought the apopoclipse was coming because Greg, The Greg Sanders who loved to mess around, was reading. Catherine smiled and sat down. "Come on Greg, you can stop reading. I know why you are doing this too.." Greg sighed and closed his book and looked at Catherine.

"She still doesn't notice me..." Greg frowned slightly. Catherine sighed. "How about being yourself?" Greg shrugged. "I don't think she likes me being a jokster..." Catherine clicked her tounge. "You'd be surprised...Why don't you start messing around with everyone again and see what happens..." Greg smiled slightly and nodded. "Ok...yeah I will.." Catherine smiled and stood up, walking away. She had a date with Warrick tonight and she had to get ready.

Anjela walked into the break room. "Hey Greg." She said before getting a water bottle and sitting by him. He was playing a video game. Greg looked up slightly before looking at his video screen. "Hey" He said before groaning. "Nooooo! I can't loooose!" Anjela giggled slightly. "Can I play?" Greg smiled and nodded handing her the controller. Anjela blushed slightly. "Could you teach me..." Greg raises an eyebrow.

"You don't know how to play a video game?" Anjela shook her head. "No we never had free time in GreenWater.." Greg nods and started teaching Anjela how to play the game and such. Greg looked at Anjela. "Um...Anjela can I ask you something?" Anjela looked at him and smiled nodding. "Sure Greg, what is it?" Greg took a deep breathe.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me like...be my girlfriend?" Greg said and blushed slightly. Anjela blushed as well before nodding. "Yeah..." Greg leaned in and kissed Anjela. She smiled and kissed him back.

_Anjela and Greg stayed together for 2 years before Greg finally popped the question and proposed to her. The wedding was absolutly beautiful...and Anjela decided to stay in Los Vegas. Greg is still his humor self much to the enjoyment of Anjela though he's not flirting with any girls...I wonder how he's going to take the news of Anjela pregnant...with his child._

**THE END**

Wp: Tell me what you think!

Anj: She's weird

Wp: HEY YOU'RE ME!

Anj: No I'm not I would never be you

Wp: -cries-

Anj: I'm...just kidding


End file.
